hanebadfandomcom-20200214-history
Connie Christensen
Connie Christensen (コニー・クリステンセン) is a professional badminton player from Denmark and a former 1st year exchange student at Fredericia Girls. She is also Hanesaki Ayano's adoptive sister. Appearance Connie is a tall girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She is well endowed and is beautiful enough to be mistaken as a model. During practice she wears a sports shirt and shorts or skirt, and in official matches she wears the Fredericia uniform, consisting of a one piece uniform with one side being blue and black while the other side has a design of the Danish flag. Before she received her uniform, she wore a one piece badminton outfit with thick and thin line designs along with a small Danish flag on the left side. Later, she wears another one piece outfit with light and dark colors. Her casual wear consists of a white sleeveless top, shorts or skirt, a light jacket, and a hat. When she first came to Japan, she also wore sunglasses. Before her match with Ayano in the Inter High finals, Connie had Yuika cut her hair short to show her resolve. This simple change ended up being so drastic that Ayano did not even recognize her at first. Personality When she first came to Japan, Connie was attached to her adoptive mother and wanted to monopolize her, telling her teammates that she wished to prove to her sister that she was her mother's only daughter. She initially didn't think much of her teammates and felt homesick, but later opened up and bonded to the Fredericia team after she was moved by Yuika. She takes things at her own pace and someday wishes to live together happily with Uchika and Ayano. She was the one that to play against the Kitakomachi team due to her desire to face off against Ayano. However, she quickly became irritated at how the latter wasn't playing seriously, telling her that she was a weed and that she wasn't Uchika's daughter. Nevertheless, after the game, she feels bad and admits that she wasn't any better. Later on, she grows during her match against Nagisa, wanting to push herself to draw out all of her power. As the Inter High progresses, she grows emotionally even more, cutting her hair to show her resolve, and with others noting that her expression had changed. Connie is unable to read kanji, requiring Souichirou to read a sign stating the Inter High's name for her. As she is a foreigner, her Japanese isn't perfect, such as when she answered a statement in a different way than a Japanese person would've. During her match with Michi, Connie was shown to curse when she failed to return the former's shot. Playing Style Connie is a perfect all rounder player capable of doing anything at a high level. Because of this, Viggo considers her to be perfect and not someone's creation. She uses her height, wingspan, and physical ability to aggressively attack her opponent, is also good at using her racket at the net, and doesn't have any distinct weaknesses. Originally, she used to be mentally weak due to her opponents giving up before things got tough, coupled with the fact that she took things at her own pace and often troubled her coaches, resulting in a number of them quitting. However, during her match against Nagisa, she overcome her previously weak mentality and pushed herself to her limit in order to become stronger. According to Kuraishi, Connie has great mobility for her size, but loses to mid sized opponents like Michi in reflexes. Though Viggo trained her to make up for this weakness and prevent her opponents from taking advantage of it. By the epilogue, Connie has become the number 2 ranked female badminton player in the world. Playing Record Gallery Connie Christensen Character Art 1.png Connie Christensen Character Art 2.png Connie Christensen Anime.png|Connie with her original long hair Connie Concept Art 1.jpeg Connie Concept Art 2.jpeg Connie Concept Art 3.jpeg Connie Concept Art 4.jpeg Connie and Hina Concept Art.jpeg Trivia *Connie is shown to be afraid of ghosts when Yuika teased her about it. Navigation